Let's Talk About Sex
by Roby Carr
Summary: Wyatt and Jude spend some time bonding as best friends do. !pwp, oneshot!


"**Let's Talk About Sex**"  
By _Faith Lang  
_A One-Shot

**Warnings**: Wyatt/Jude, sexual intercourse, drugs and alcohol, foul language.

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of 6teen or any associated material.

-----

"I'm bored, dude..."

"Me too."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"You."

There was a burst of laughter. "Come on, Jude, man. You can't do-" It took a moment for Wyatt's smoke-clouded brain to process the meaning of Jude's odd statement. When he did, his eyes widened to the size of platters as his laughing stopped abruptly, lips parted into a small, round 'o'.

Jude had barely moved in his spot, sprawled spread-eagle across the shag carpeting of Wyatt's bedroom like that one sketch by the famous guy. Wyatt probably would have remembered the name of the picture if he hadn't been half-high. Jude, however, was fully stoned with his hat tugged over undoubtedly dazed eyes. The top half of the bottle of Russian vodka the boys had shared was peeking out from beneath one of Wyatt's dirty shirts next to Jude's head and Wyatt had earlier been amused to find he couldn't tell if it was the stench of his clothes or the last bits of vodka that were making Jude's nose twitched like that.

He probably wouldn't have even stopped musing over that if Jude hadn't made such a shocking statement.

"Don't play like that, man-"

It was even more shocking to see that Jude was sitting up and prying the hat off of his messy sun-bleached hair. He started in on his shirts, wriggling around and getting caught up in the fact that he was wearing two. Giving up on this most obviously difficult and time-consuming task, the blonde went to work on his belt, attempting to focus his eyes and remember exactly how it was done.

"Jude!"

The boy turned his gaze up from his increasingly irritating task to the dark-skinned boy in front of him, looking a little bothered by the fact that Wyatt had yet to start removing his clothing. At least Jude had taken off his hat already! Assuming that Wyatt was simply having as much trouble with his belt at he was having, Jude shuffled over to the boy on his knees, intent on helping him out of the offending clothes but Wyatt merely slapped his hands away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Sex." When it seemed that this one small word was not enough for Wyatt, Jude pushed him so he laid on the bed with his lower legs dangling off the sides. "I'm horny, Wyatt," he whined, coaxing a leg between Wyatt's and nestling it up against his groin. Just when Wyatt thought he could speak it began moving, rubbing slightly. "Wyatt... I want _you_ to fuck me. Don't you want to fuck me?"

"Oh Jesus... Fuck..."

Ever since they had been kids, Jude had always been the one who was able to make Wyatt shut up with only a look. Now as Jude gazed down at his groaning friend, a slight pout edging onto his lips- _Oh damnit, look at those lips._ Jude's tongue darted out to lick his dry lower lip as it often did and Wyatt wrapped a hand around the back of his friend's neck trying to make contact.

"You sure, dude?" Jude asked suddenly - despite the fact that he was already moving atop Wyatt to straddle his waist.

"You ask me that now?" Wyatt bucked up against the blonde's wiggling hips with a drawn-out moan and swore loudly, "Damnit, Jude. Take it off already."

Jude felt that he should be making a comment about how Wyatt was just as clothed as he was but somewhere in his drug- and lust-induced haze, he realized he was too horny to care about anything other than the boy beneath him. The blonde leaned forward clumsily to meet those lips, smiling against them as Wyatt let out a small, breathy - almost girlish - sigh, not even realizing he'd made a sound.

Unconsciously moving closer to Jude's heat, Wyatt relaxed against his friend and the blonde took this as his cue to prod at Wyatt's lips. Wyatt's hands clenched Jude's shoulders, fingers digging into his t-shirt as he shoved him off with a glare.

"I am not going to make out with a guy, damn it."

Jude looked a little frustrated, mostly because he had lost control of the situation. Rolling his eyes back in his head, he bit his lip in concentration and managed to work his own way out of him pants and socks, though he had to wait for Wyatt to offer help before losing the shirt if only to shudder in the air-conditioned room.

Stumbling off of the bed, Wyatt tugged off his socks, hopping from foot to foot to do so. Next went his shirt, much more easily than Jude's had gone. This seemed to annoy the blonde, who simply settled back on Wyatt's bed before watching the dark-skinned boy try to undo his own belt. It would have been humorous if Jude hadn't been so turned on by the fact that seeing Wyatt remove his belt was like a striptease in fast forward.

"Damn..." Wyatt groaned and settled in his place, looming over Jude.

For a moment, they just seemed to stare awkwardly at each other before Jude cracked an odd, high smile. "Hurry up, Wyatt," he whined, "Just do it, dude."

Drawing back for a moment, Wyatt drew spit into his mouth - as much as he could - and spat into his hand. Letting it drop down, he coated his erection in the makeshift lubricant, hardly believing he was actually going to do this. By now, it was as if his body was on auto-pilot - his hands drawing Jude's legs around his waist, guiding his erection to Jude's entrance, then watching in a weird sort of fascination as he penetrated the blonde and Jude's face began to morph into all sorts of odd expressions of both pain and pleasure until...

"Oh fuck!" Jude gasped in a breathy way that made him sound like the girly one this time, "Damnit, go faster! And harder! Just go!"

It took all of Wyatt's self-control to wait it out until he could breathe again. By that point, he was finding it harder and harder to ignore the voice of Jude that was now begging for more. And (damnit!) it was so perfect! He was so hot and wet and so damn tight. What else could he do but oblige his blonde friend as soon as his breath was back, withdrawing and thrusting back in.

Jude couldn't have been sexier - flushed cheeks, red lips, very un-Judeish gasps and whimpers, even the occasional inaudible moan which was so much more amazing than the outright pleas. Wrapping his calloused hands around Jude's erection, Wyatt began to stroke it for him. He knew it was rough and inexperienced but, if anything, it only seemed to make Jude want it more.

"God damn you, dude!" he groaned heavily, "Fuck, I'm-" He didn't get the chance to warn Wyatt before he came, dirtying his stomach as Wyatt snarled at Jude's muscles clamping around his dick, prompting an explosion from the dark-skinned boy as his erratic rhythm ended.

Wyatt collapsed against Jude, his eyes glazed as he pulled out of and away from the blonde boy. Gazing blandly at the ceiling, he felt awkward and exposed. He couldn't stand the idea of things changing between them just because they'd been so stupid. It was the drugs, damnit! And the alcohol! He'd blame it on that. Just act cool.

"What do you want to do?"

"You."

Even if it had changed slightly... Wyatt was beginning to think he wouldn't really notice.

_-----_

_REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW_

a/n; Oh God, I felt so bad when I started this fic because I was literally on the fifth line and I realized I couldn't think of Wyatt's name. I was like, 'Is it Wallace? Is it Winston?' I was clueless so I just looked it up in a fanfic I had been reading at the time. I could remember everyone's names except for the name of one of my main characters.

Anyway, crisis was averted as minor as crisis was.

I got the idea for this fanfic while watching a Sex and the City marathon titled oh-so-cleverly... 'Let's Talk About Sex and the City'. Har har. I had the name stuck in my head for about two nights after that marathon until I was listening to my recording of the Broadway Cast of RENT and the entire fic clicked in my head.

This being my first yaoi fic (there was that Yu-Gi-Oh! fic in 2004, but I can finally admit to myself that was not yaoi - it was shonen-ai), I spent quite a bit of time writing up the bit when Jude and Wyatt... well, needless to say, I am still feeling a little awkward about how it was written and hope that it was done tastefully enough that it pleases you all.

Thank you to anyone who had read or reviewed that Yu-Gi-Oh! fic from 2004. Those reviews inspired me to take another stab at yaoi and though I doubt those same readers are reading this, it is dedicated to them.

_REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW_

the pacifist princess - Faith Alexandria Lang

WORD COUNT: 1274  
WRITTEN: 20 July 2006  
POSTED: 26 July 2006


End file.
